Dimetrodon
The Dimetrodon (EZ-065) is a Dimetrodon Type of Zoid, and one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted int TOMY's Zoids Franchise. Overview The Dimetrodon is, fittingly, a Dimetrodon-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire. The Dimetrodon was intended to act as a communications Zoid, possessing advanced scanning and jamming systems. However, unlike earlier communications and jamming Zoids, the Dimetrodon was armed to the teeth, possessing an arsenal similar to, and almost equal to, the Red Horn. Battle Story Appearances Created in cooperation with Guylos forces during the Zenebas retreat to Nyx, the Dimetrodon was in all ways an improvement on the Gator platform. Far larger and more deadly than its predecessor, the Dimetrodon made its debut in ZAC 2042 during the Zenebas D-Day assault, scrambling Republic transmissions and throwing their army into chaos. Confused and beaten, the Republic retreated. The Dimetrodon continued to serve, though never in quite as crucial a capacity, throughout the first war, but went extinct during the meteor shower along with the Zenebas Empire. Guylos, unable to recreate the zoid, recommissioned the Gator and that appeared to be the last of the Dimetrodon. However, when the Neo-Zenebas Empire took the place of the Guylos, they used the scientific leaps made to rebuild the Dimetrodon, ironically (given its origins in Nyx) replacing the Dark Spiner on the basis that it was "too Guylos" in design. Media Appearances Trading Cards The Dimetrodon was featured as part of the Empire Booster packs for the Original Battle Game of Zoids Trading Cards. Video games Dimetrodon was seen in the Zoids Cyber Drive game. Models Dimetrodon.jpg|Box Art Zoids (1983) The Dimetrodon was first introduced as part of the Zoids (1983) line. The Dimetrodon is molded in maroon and black, with silver weapons. The stout nature of the Dimetrodon caused the Zoid to have a somewhat awkward walking motion. Super 1000 Zoids Release as part of the Super 1000 Zoids line, the Zoid was called Spinefin. As it was released late in the line, its comic appearance was only in passing. It was described as one of the new "renegade" Zoids that had been built to fight Krark's united Zoid army, and shown squaring off against Shield Tiger. Some European Spinefin were packaged in a Japanese box, but with a big sticker on the front covering all the box and showing the alternative box art. Zoids 2 The Zoid was released in the Zoids 2 line under the name Spinefin. It was colored grey, dark green, and chrome silver with a green canopy and silver pilot. Zoids (1999) The Dimetrodon was released as one of the last Zoids in the Zoids (1999) line. The Zoid had a smoother walking motion and featured a new shade of red. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Hasbro A purple Dimetrodon was supposed to be released for the US market, but never made it into production. It only appeared once in a Hasbro cataloge. Hasbro Action Figure A purple Dimetrodon was released as part of the Hasbro Action Figures line. Dark Dimetrodon A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released on July of 2009. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids 2 Category:Heavyweight Zoids